


Cold

by musiclvr1112



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, I tagged it as underage to be safe, Mild Sexual Content, because Zelda pre-Ganon is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclvr1112/pseuds/musiclvr1112
Summary: "May I ask... Do you really remember me?"His averted gaze said it all.





	Cold

“This ought to be as good a spot as any to make camp tonight,” Zelda said as she ducked underneath the little tent, escaping the downpour they had been trudging through all day. “We’ll travel the rest of the way into the domain tomorrow.”

She took a seat at the fire they had just stolen from a group of lizalfos. Despite Calamity Ganon being gone, monsters were as populous as ever. It seemed her plan to rebuild Hyrule would have to include a great deal of shooing them back to the outskirts of the land. She could hardly believe the path to Zora Domain had become so dangerous in the last 100 years.

Zelda looked up when she caught movement in her peripheral vision. Link hopped about on one bare foot as he attempted to pull his second boot off.

“What are you doing?” she asked, brows knit together in confusion. Bright blue eyes popped up with a grin right as he wrestled himself free of the shoe.

“I’m gonna catch us some fish for dinner!”

She watched as he pulled his shirt up over his head, eyes naturally falling to his torso. He had a fair number of scars she had never seen before—burns from the guardians that had nearly ended him and countless smaller scratches he had likely accumulated along his journey. But the small white line on his breast was the one that caught her attention.

That was the one she knew.

_Link’s hands were cold on her skin as they snaked up the small of her back. His hands were always cold—his touch a chill she’d grown to love. Caressing her bare waist as they traveled further up under her nightgown, his hands were all at once a source of chill and a source of heat._

_Zelda’s hands were on the sides of his neck, right beneath his jaw. They allowed her to pull him into her kiss, maneuvering her thumbs to tilt his head to the perfect angle for their lips to meet while her fingers threaded through what little hair lay loose at the base of his neck. With how warm his skin felt under her palms, she thought her hands must feel cold to him as well. She wondered if they offered the same concurrent heat._

_His arms tightened, pulling her snug against him. Nightgown riding up and straddling him as she was, only her underwear protected her from the course fabric of his trousers. A tiny sigh trickled from her lips, melting into their kiss._

_Her hands smoothed down to his shoulders and bunched up the fabric of his shirt with a slight tug. He knew her well enough to understand the message._

_With one last gentle squeeze on her ribs, those cold hands slipped down and out from under her nightgown. Zelda sat back on his legs and watched as he sat up straight to pull his shirt up over his head. She let her eyes roam his form, admiring the calm contours of his muscles and the sporadic freckles that dotted his chest. Usually, when they were alone together like this, they were out traveling, not in the comfort of her bedroom at the castle. Though she much preferred camping out under the stars with him—especially since they didn’t have to worry about being caught then—there certainly was something to be said for being able to fully undress._

_Her eyes caught a line of light, raised skin, barely discernible in the glow of the candle. It lay directly beneath his collarbone, on his left breast. As he leaned back against the bedpost again and his hands settled over her hips, she reached out and stroked a thumb softly over the scar._

_“How did you get this one?”_

_It was a question he was familiar with by then. The knight’s skin was a testament to his occupation. It seemed that every time he removed an article of clothing, she found yet another remnant of the battles he’d fought._

_“Lynel,” he replied, voice low._

_She laid her palm flat over the mark, concern settling in. “Seems it came awfully close to your heart.”_

_Cold fingers curled around her own then and that deep blue gaze demanded her attention as he lifted her hand to his lips. He pressed a single, soft kiss to her knuckles._

_“Don’t worry, Princess,” he whispered. His other hand smoothed down over her hair, pulling her in. “That’s reserved for you.”_

_“Zelda,” she breathed as his lips came close once again. “Call me Zelda.”_

“Zelda?”

Snapping out of her thoughts, her gaze darted up to meet worried blue eyes. The man—the stranger who bore his body and wielded his courage but remembered none of who he was—had paused with his shirt bundled in his hands while a heavy backdrop of rain poured on behind him.

“What?” she asked.

“Is something wrong?”

Those bright blue eyes— _his_ bright blue eyes—were as perceptive as ever, scrutinizing the details of her face and the way she positioned her body. He knew the answer to his question.

Still, she smiled—a well-practiced curl of the lips that never quite reached her eyes. “No,” she lied. “Nothing.”


End file.
